Gate Under Fire
by Minarvia
Summary: Stargate SG-1/James Bond crossover. When the SGC discovered a new threat, they must call in for help outside of the US.
1. Cargo to Die For

****

Legal Notices: Stargate SG-1, people, events, and places are copyrighted to MGM Worldwide Television Inc. James Bond and all people and event that are related to him are copyrighted to Ian Fleming and United Artists. Any another people that are in this story whom names you don't recognized are my own creation. 

****

History: Since I am dealing with three different universes, I have to set up the timeline of each universe when this story takes places. With Stargate SG-1 in takes place in the third season only a couple of weeks after the events that took place in the episode _Watergate_. Now with James Bond, this story takes place between the movies, _The World is not Enough _and _Die Another Day_. 

Gate Under Fire

Chapter 1- Cargo to Die For

The sun in the sky shone brightly in the crystal blue sky and if it wasn't the fact that Lise Farkas and her friend slash partner Quinn BeGale were being chased by Jaffa. The Jaffa that there were being chased by wore the headdresses of a Horus and Serpent Guards. The two of them would be looking up at the wonder that was this world's star. Right now they had more important things to do right now and that was to get back to the Stargate and in the long run get back to SGC with the information that they had. Information that they knew wouldn't be good for General Hammond, it was information that the two of them knew that he had to know about. It was that important and both of them also knew that Hammond would have sent out his own people for a job like this instead of the two of them. This was because he trusted them with his life. He was told by his bosses that this mission was more important and should be handled by agents from CIA that was trained in infiltration. That could get in and out without anybody noticing that they were there, so Hammond agree to this plan despite the protest from the rest of the other SG teams. That was the plan, these two CIA agents would go through the Stargate and get the information out of this place, and head back to SGC. 

But, plans change and that what happen to Quinn and Lise, both of them knew it. Which was the reason why the two of them were running toward the Stargate, they had achieved their goal, but not in the fashion that they wished that they wanted to, without making any noise. The noise that they made was in the style of their automatic weapon and when their guns ran out they switch to the Jaffa weapons. They had killed numerous Jaffa warriors, but that wasn't their job and when they made an opening to get out of the Pyramid Ship they took it. But even when they got out of the ship, they were being followed that look likes to be a legion of Jaffa. 

"Do you think they were tipped off?" Asked Lise.

"Yes," answered Quinn. 

"By who?" Asked Lise.

"I don't know, but I think whoever tipped them off knew that we were coming," said Quinn.

"The NID?" Asked Lise.

Quinn knew that just like Lise about the NID, they were a rouge group of people who main mission was to steal any and all technology that they came across. That the group of people was lead by Colonel Maybourne and had stolen numerous pieces of technology from many different worlds. This group would of continued their unscrupulous acts, but that until Colonel O'Neil with the help of the Tollan and the Asgards stop it from happening again. 

A couple of staff blasted ripped through the air, both of them turned their heads in the direction of where the weapon fired came from. They could see that the legion of Jaffa seem to cover the ground a faster than the two of them thought that they would be able to do so. Seeing that Quinn didn't have the time nor the will to give Lise a clear and thought provoking answer that he knew that she would like to heard from him. 

"Maybe, I don't know for sure, but I don't think that the NID would put up a sign like that," said Quinn. 

"Okay," said Lise. 

With that Lise reminder hearing about something like that in one of the many resource projects that she did when she was being trained and educated to become a CIA agent. It was so long ago that she didn't quite reminder all of the details about the report. 

"The one thing we do now, is to get to Gate," said Quinn.

After that two of them continued to move on the open ground while they were doing that Staff blasts went through the air just missing them or either hitting the ground that was below them. Even with these threats to their lives they made it to the Gate and now it was time for one of them to Dial Home on the Dial Home Device. Quinn started to tap on the glyphs that would trigger the wormhole. While he was doing that Lise could see the chevrons that were on the gate itself were started to light up. She was also keeping a close eye out on the Jaffa and knowing that she only had one weapon and a limited amount of shots that she could get off at them. She knew that she had to make her shots count. The best way that she knew how to do that was to shot at the ground in which the Jaffa were on. 

"You better hurry up!" Urged Lise.

"I am going as quick as I can," said Quinn. 

"It is fast enough," said Lise. Then she fired another shot from her newly acquired Staff Weapon and about four Jaffa warriors were disabled by the weapon blast that she had created by the weapon. 

With that threat gone Lise turned her attention to another side and like before she disable another group of Jaffa warriors. After that she her attention back to Quinn and when she did that she noticed that one of the Jaffa warriors that she thought that she had disable from the ground blast was showing sings that he was down, but not out. Lise quickly aimed her Staff weapon toward him, but he was quicker than she was and pulled at a Zat gun. He fired it and a green string of energy shot out of the snake-like weapon. The energy from the weapon hit Quinn and caused him pain. Quinn managed to fight through the pain and continued on dialing home. Result of that Lise blasted the Jaffa warrior with her Staff weapon, killing the Jaffa warrior. 

Quinn pushed the triangle with the circle on top, which was the symbol for earth, and now the only thing to do was to touch the center circle. He was about to do that when another green string of energy hit in the back and knowing that a second shot from a Zat gun would kill a person. The only thing that Lise could do was watch her friend die. 

Seeing that she wanted revenge for her friend and she was about to go down in a blaze of glory. She was about to do it, but Quinn graded her shirt.

"Don't…" he struggled out. "There…are more important things right now." After that Quinn handed her tiny disc. 

With that Lise took it and understood what just happen there. She knew that she had to get back to Stargate Command with this disc despite the fact that she just lost her best friend. That what she did, she touched the center circle and with that the Stargate fired up. With that she pulled up her shelve and reviled that she had a wrist version of the G.D.O. After that she tapped a couple buttons on the device that would allow her back to Stargate Command. Then she wasted no time in jumping into the portal of energy that was the event horizon of the wormhole. While she did that a couple blast of the Jaffa Staff Weapon also follow her and one of them connected with her body. Lise felt the impact of the energy weapon and she knew that it had hit her on the left side of her back. 

Lise arrived back at Stargate Command and she landed face first at the top of the ramp. With that Lise got up from the bizarre position that she was in. 

"Close the Iris!" Yelled Lise. 

The lead tech, Sergeant Walter Davis, that was in the Control room heard the demanded of the woman and that he tapped a couple of buttons that were on the keyboard that made the Iris close over the wormhole. A couple seconds after that the sound of the weapon fired was heard when it hit the Iris. Then the wormhole on their side was disconnected. 

The adrenaline that came from the escape of being killed was still being put into her system and it was because of that Lise still didn't react to the shock of being hit by an energy weapon of alien style. She also knew that she had something to report back to General Hammond and it would only be a matter of time before she would see the man come out of the door. He did and while he was doing that she pull out the roll of film that was given to her by Quinn. 

"General, this is the information that we were told to get," said Lise.

"Good job, Miss Farkas," said Hammond. After that he took the disc from Lise's hand.

"Thank you," said Lise. Almost on cue, the numbing effect that came from adrenaline that was in her system was starting to wear off and when that happen the pain from the injury started to come in. With that she could feel that her body couldn't take any more of this and because of that she fainted on the Gate Room's floor. 

"I need a medical team in the Gate Room ASAP!" Ordered Hammond. 

Hammond kneed down and took a look at the CIA agent that had her first off-word mission. It looks like that her first trip from the gate was a mixed blessing for her. She had achieved her goal, but at the cost of physical injury and it look like that the lost of her partner. He didn't know how close these two were to each other. He knew from personal experience how hard it was to lose a partner, a person that fought side by side with you in the field. 

The door open up and he could see that medical team that was being lead by Dr. Fraiser. He could hear her give out of commands to her team and with that they put her on the stretcher, then they wheeled her out of the Gate Room. While they were doing that Hammond took a look at the roll of film that was how in his hands and he wondered what was on that thing. 

"What is on this thing that had cost the life a CIA agent and physical injury to another?" Asked Hammond. 


	2. Decoded Informaiton

****

Legal Notices: Stargate SG-1, people, events, and places are copyrighted to MGM Worldwide Television Inc. James Bond and all people and event that are related to him are copyrighted to Ian Fleming and United Artists. Any another people that are in this story whom names you don't recognized are my own creation. 

****

History: Since I am dealing with three different universes, I have to set up the timeline of each universe when this story takes places. With Stargate SG-1 in takes place in the third season only a couple of weeks after the events that took place in the episode _Watergate_. Now with James Bond, this story takes place between the movies, _The World is not Enough _and _Die Another Day_. 

Gate Under Fire

Chapter 2 – Decoded Information

__

Two weeks later…

Lise Farkas was sitting up in the bed of the Infamy, she was being giving a full physical by Dr. Fraiser and this wasn't the first time that she had a physical. While she didn't mind it, but she felt like the thing was wasting her time and from what she saw inside of that Pyramid Ship, time was something that she didn't have right now. She knew the reason behind this, they needed to know if she was good enough condition to leave this room and seconds after leaving the room she would be on the ground, out cold. 

"Are you almost done?" Asked Lise.

"Yes," answered Fraiser.

"Good, because time isn't something that I have a lot of right now," said Lise.

Fraiser just nodded her head at what she said. Fraiser didn't even want to pretend to understand all of the coming and going in this place. There was just too much information for a signal person to take in. So she stuck with what was important to her and that was the health of the people on this base. That required her to read some of the mission reports about many off world trips that the SG teams took. Anything else like the politics that circled around this place like hawks did when they were looking for something to eat in a field, was something that she could care less about. 

"Because of that, I won't waste your time, now the only thing that I have to do is check out your Staff weapon's burns," said Fraiser. 

Lise nodded her head at that and took off her shirt to let Fraiser take a look at the how her body was dealing with the burns. Fraiser could see that her body with her medical help was healing the wounds. While they weren't completely gone, they were scabs up good enough for her to leave this place and restart her duties in this place. 

"So, Doctor, how are the burns going?" Asked Lise.

"I can say that they are going pretty well and I can say with a clear frame of mind that you can leave and restart your duties," answered Fraiser. 

"Thank you," said Lise. After that she put on her shirt that hide the wounds that she got while in the line of duty. With that she started to button up the shirt and while she was doing that one of the many military personal that were in this place walked into the room where both Fraiser and Lise were at. 

"Miss Farkas, General Hammond would like to see you in the Briefing Room," the person said.

Lise just nodded her head at that and she knew the reason behind this request by the General. It was the information that was on the Disc that she gives to him almost two weeks ago. "Thank you, you can tell him that I will be there as fast as I can, but as you can see I have to get dress for the meeting."

This little joke that Lise said to the person made a little smile across the face of Fraiser, but she didn't let it distracted her from doing her job. The military person that she was talking to didn't seem to get the joke and if he did he wasn't showing any signs that he got the joke that Lise did. Even with that, Lise still continued on the task of getting herself dress for the meeting. With her pair of pants put on and zipped up, Lise knew that she was ready to face the commander of this base about what was on that disc. 

"I am ready," said Lise. 

"Come with me," said the person.

With that the two of them left Infamy and headed toward the Briefing Room. While the two of them were doing that Lise could see that this place was as busy as ever, there was no sign that this place was slowing down just because of her. That made her feel a little small when compare to this place, because she thought that would happen to her, but this prove that it didn't. The only thing that she could do with this was to just let it rolled down her back and not let it affected her job performance. So she had to keep her eyes on the straight and narrow and that meant that she had to go to this meeting. Which she did. 

The person that had escorted her throughout the hallways of this base opening up the door that would lead her to the Briefing Room. In there she could see that all of the members of the top team of Stargate Project, SG-1 were in this room, sitting at a table that was located in the center of the room. She saw that all of them were sitting face forward to her and all of them with the exception of the African American one were dress in their blue uniforms. At the end of the table there was General Hammond.

"It looks like that Miss Farkas has come," said Hammond.

Lise managed a smile at the sound of her name. 

"Please take a seat," said Hammond.

Lise did this.

"I would like you to meet the members of the SG-1," said Hammond. 

Hammond started the introduction of the members of the team with the older man that was on the right side of General. She could see that on the numerous wrinkles that were on his face that this man had seen a lot of things in his life and because of that she knew that he had a lot of experiences that he could drawn. Lise knew because of that she had to respect this man because of this. To only further stress the fact that guy has been around the block was the fact that his hair was gray and seeing this Lise felt that she was a little upstart where compare to him. 

"This is Colonel Jonathan O'Neill," said Hammond. 

"Please call me, Jack," said O'Neill.

Hearing that Colonel O'Neill preferred that people should call him by his first name instead of his title. That made Lise relaxed a little.

"With that, you can call me, Lise. I think you know who I am," said Lise.

"Yes, the General has inform me that you are apart of the CIA and that you went on your first off world mission to retreat some information and that it coast the live of one of your partner," said O'Neill.

With that Lise was about to tell him about the paramount issue on this information but she kept her mouth shut. She did this because she knew that there were three other people that were apart of this team and she knew that it would be disrespectful not to let the General introduce them just like how he did with O'Neill. So she let the General introduce the others.

Next in line, was a woman that look like to be the same age as she was and she saw that she was pretty good looking. If she was of the other sex she knew that she would be interested in her but because of the same reason as she was now. She was interested in her because she wanted to know she was and because she wanted to have a sexual relationship with her. 

"This is Major Samantha Carter," said Hammond. "She is our science expect." 

"Hello," said Lise.

Carter did the same style of greeting to her. 

The next the person that was on the lineup for her to great was another man that look like to be younger that O'Neill. Unlike O'Neill this guy wore a pair of glasses and with that Lise wonder why would a military base with so much sensitive information like this. She assumes that he was here for a reason and that reason had to be a good one. 

"Now, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, are resident historical and archaeological expert, plus he is the one that unlocked the Stargate, that the glyphs that you see are really star constellations," said Hammond.

Lise knew all of this information before, but she once again thought that Hammond was giving her this bit of information because he didn't know that she knew all about this. She kept her mouth shut about the fact that she knew all of this information and she did this out of respect for them all. She knew that the Stargate Program wouldn't be around it if wasn't for Jackson figure out the glyphs weren't not a form of writing, but the symbols of star constellations, that when put together with others, would form an address of a planet within the Stargate network. The only other person that she didn't know about was the African American man that was at the end of the line up of the people that made up the SG-1.

"Now, the last person that you see there, is Teal'c," said Hammond. 

"I can see with the symbol that is on top of your head that you aren't from this world," said Lise.

"That is correct, Miss Farkas, I am Jaffa," said Teal'c.

With that she went back to her chase that she had before she went to the gate. "Are you saying that he is the same as the ones that attacked me and killed Quinn?"

"Yes, I am one, but I not like that anymore," said Teal'c.

"Why?" Asked Lise.

"I rebel against the Goa'uld when I was given the chance, and because of that I serve as a source of information on the Goa'uld and the System Lords that I served under or meet in my service to Apophis. But the freedom that I gained because of this, I have a price on my head and a majority of the other Jaffa consider me a traitor," said Teal'c.

Lise was about to say something about this, that it was a hard life for him because he couldn't go back to his home world back to the family that he meant have. Then she paused and began to rethink about what she was about to said to him, with that she realized that he was happy that he picked this life rather than a life in service a race of aliens that considered humans only as slave race. She assumes that if he had a chance to do it all over again, he would do everything that he did before all over again. 

"Now that the introductions are all over with, I think that it time for Miss Farkas to inform us about the information that is on this disc," said Hammond.

"I can safely guessed that you decoded the information that is contained within that disc," said Lise.

"Yes, we have," said Hammond.

"Good, I have to tell you that the information that is on this disc coast a man his life," said Lise.

After that Hammond give her a series of folders and with that Lise guess that each one of these folder was for all of the people that were in this room including herself and Hammond. She didn't know what was in the folders, but she knew that some of the pictures that were in there were the pictures that both Lise and Quinn took while they were inside and out of the Pyramid Ship. So she started to hand out the folders and while she was doing that she was expending there mission on the world. Their mission was to get into that ship and gather information. 

"What is the information?" Asked O'Neill.

"The NID, that you and Hammond worked to stop isn't as dead as you thought," said Lise.

"What?!" Asked a stunned O'Neill. "I thought that we stop them! When the Asgards started transporting all of the alien technology, I was so sure that their little operation was over with."

"Yes, if I was there, like you where, I would of thought the same, but seems that Colonel Maybourne, the leader had fled the country," said Lise.

"Now did do it?" Asked Hammond.

"It seems that Colonel Maybourne has friends in both high and low places," answered Lise. "I don't know the all of the details about how it happen. What I do know is that Colonel Maybourne was being transported to a military prison to wait for the trial and what would have been sure his Court Marshall. Somehow the entire caravan that was escorting Colonel Maybourne was overpowered and with that Colonel Maybourne was gone. Of course all of the major intelligent agency in the country and the ones in the other world have been informed about him. Even with this, it seem that Maybourne has slipped through our fingers, and it seems that Maybourne would escape justice. I personally would of thought the same thing, but a contact that I have in MI6, UK's intelligent agency contacted me via E-mail that some of their agents had located him in Russia," answered Lise.

"Old news, I found in Russia, with the Alpha gate," said Jack.

"Who is your contact?" Asked Hammond.

"I don't know for sure, I only know them by Rain and when they do contact me, I have to do it on an encrypted system. With that I reported that bit of information back to my boss and with that they let me into the loop about the Stargate Program," answered Lise.

"Are you saying that until that mission, that you didn't know about the Stargate Program?" Asked Carter.

"Yes, we were told that Maybourne is wanted for treason that all, I only found out recently about this program," answered Lise.

"Okay, what dose have to do with these pictures?" Asked O'Neill.

"Take a look at them," said Lise.

Everybody did. 

"As you can see, there are humans and Jaffa working together," said Lise.

"That is nothing new, we have seen this before. Most of the humans that are working with the Jaffa are Goa'uld's that have token human hosts. Most of the time they are the ones that are telling the Jaffa what to do," said Carter.

"Yes, I know. If you read my mission report, that neither Quinn nor I saw the eyes of the humans glowed. It seems that the humans here, were working voluntary with the Jaffa," said Lise.

With this there was a little bit of a commotion in the room that she was in. She knew that this bit of information was going to do this, but she knew that the information that she was about to disclosure next was going to make this information pale in comparison. 

"That is impossible," said O'Neill.

"I must concur with the Colonel, the Goa'uld would never do something like what you are saying," said Teal'c. 

"The pictures don't lie and I know what I saw there," defended Lise.

"You know that pictures can be faked," said O'Neill.

"I had these pictures tested and I found out that they are the real thing. I know how this seems, Jack, but it look like that humans and Jaffa are working together," said Hammond. "Now I want to know the reason why?"

Now it was time for her them all of the socker of their live time. "Take a look at the second picture of the Pyramid Ship, the close up one."

Everybody did that and there were two people that recognized the symbol, they were O'Neill and Jackson. 

"I can take it you recognized the symbol, Dr. Jackson?" Asked Lise.

"Yes," answered Jackson. 

"What is it?" Asked Carter.

"It is the symbol of the group that is known as SPECTRA," answered Jackson. 

"No way," said O'Neill. "That can't be possible with the fall of Soviet Union most of all of the secret organizations that were contain within there fall apart."

"Well it seems that they survived the fall," said Lise.

"Excess me, but who is this?" Asked Teal'c.

"They are a group of terrorists and/or criminals whom main goal is to extort money by the nations of the world by threatening them with nuclear weapons or weapons of mass destruction. The money that they want isn't small, we are talking about amounts that can range in the millions to billions," said Lise.

"What happen if these nations don't listen to the demand of this group?" Asked Teal'c.

"They would release these weapons on the targeted nations," answered O'Neill.

"And luckily this has never happen before and you want to know why? Because of one man," said Lise.

"No, no, and no," said O'Neill.

"I am sorry, but you know at all to well, Jack," said Lise.

O'Neill knew that she was speaking the truth about this and this was because it of the Black Ops mission that he went with Colonel Frank Cromwell was to destroy one of their strongholds. During the mission he was shot and because of that Cromwell thought that he was dead and left. Because of this he spent four mouths in an Iraq prison. O'Neill never forgave him for doing that, but of late he was beginning to rethink his feelings about what happen on that day and this was because of the death of the Colonel when they tried to stop the black hole from sucking the rest of Earth into it. 

"That still dose not change the feelings about him. I don't want him here," said O'Neill.

"Why? But you can't deny the fact of his record, that whenever they sent him out on any mission, he gets the job done," said Lise.

"He cuts into my saving the world routine, plus he never subtle, he goes into a place guns a blaze and after that he would ask questions," answered O'Neill. 

"Hey, it sounds a little like you, Jack," said Jackson.

"Daniel…" started O'Neill.

"Sir, but have to agree with Daniel, the two of you are more alike than you like to admit," said Carter. 

O'Neill just sighed in disgust at this. "Okay, but at least when I go into a place I first ask questions then I shoot. Happy."

"I don't like this either, Jack, but Miss Farkas is correct, we will need his help. By the way who is this person?" Said Hammond. 

With that Lise told everybody who she was speaking about.

After the Briefing both Hammond and Lise were busy. For Hammond he needed to contact Major Paul Davis and this was because he serves as a liaison between Washington, D.C. and the Stargate program, with this job Hammond knew that he could tell the President what Lise just found out on her off world mission. For Lise it was time for her to contact her contact that was within the MI6 for the same reasons. Like so many other times he made sure that the system that she was on her was encrypted with the highest level that was possible. She did this not because that was what Rain wanted, she did this for her benefit she knew the history of this organization. They killed their own people whenever their job was done and she knew this because they didn't want to have any loose ends that could come back at them. If they did that to their own people she could image what they would do to their enemies if they found out about them. 

When she reach the browser that this base was using on their computer she opening up her own personal e-mail account. After that she pull out the e-mail address that she knew was the one that was for them. With that she started to type in the information that she found out right now and after that she ended the e-mail with her signature. She this because it was her trademark and also it was for Rain to know that it was her and not something that was posing as her. 

"Okay, Jack it sent," said Lise. 

"What did you tell them?" Asked O'Neill.

"I told them what I told you in the Briefing Room, with one exception. I told them that I wanted a face to face meeting with them and the pictures are two sensitive to be sent via e-mail over the Internet despite the fact of the encryption that is on this system. It is something that I don't want to risk if I don't have to," answered Lise. 

"Now long will it take for your person to e-mail me you back?" Asked O'Neill.

"It all depends, but I don't think it will be to soon, because it close to 1:00 A.M. out there," answered Lise. "If they are on his computer when they received the e-mail I think they will contact me as fast as they can." 

"Now, the only question is will Hammond convinced the President to authorize a trip to England? If he dose, now we will have to wait for your contact to e-mail you back with is answer," said O'Neill. 

"With the treat level that these organizations present by themselves alone, never the less when they combine their efforts. I think he will, and you are correct about the waiting," answered Lise. "I know that I would." 

"I hope that you are correct about this," said O'Neill. 

After that Hammond came into the room that two of them were in. 

"So what the verdict?" Asked Lise.

"I got off the phone with Major Davis and he told me to tell you that you are authorize to go England to meet your contact. You know that you will be giving out classified information about this project, " answered Hammond.

"I know, but I think it something that we should do and I also know that the I will only give the information that they will need to understand what is on that disc. I also have a request to make," said Lise.

"What is it?" Asked Hammond.

"I would like to bring others with me," answered Lise.

"How many?" Asked Hammond.

"Two," answered Lise.

"I can't grant that request, but you can bring only one person with you," said Hammond.

Lise didn't want to hear this because she wanted to bring two people with her as backup just in case something went sour. She would have somebody to get her out of a jam and the odds would be better if she had two people with her to get out of the jam. This was better than nothing, now it was time for her to make her choice. She had to choose either O'Neill or Carter to help her and she knew that both of them had things that she liked about each other. Then she weighted pros and cons with about each other she choice O'Neill to help her. 

"Okay, then I pick O'Neill and I say this because of the Black Ops background of his," said Lise.

Hammond nodded his head at this. "Has your contact answer you yet?

"No, but I not expecting them to, maybe tomorrow," answered Lise.

"Okay, do you have any place to go?" Asked Hammond.

"Yes, I do, but with everything going on here. I think that I would be safe here," said Lise.

Hammond nodded his head at that. "As you know it isn't going to be pretty."

"I know," said Lise. 

With that both O'Neill and Hammond went out of the room. Lise knew that they were doing this to prepare of place for her to sleep for the night. The rest of the day was spent with her meeting and greeting the other people that were important to this base. She also was found more about the worlds that were on the other side of the gate and she received all of her information by Major Carter. With that she it was time for her to go to bed and she did that. 

Lise woke up via a wake up call by one of the military personal that help ran this place. While she knew that something like this was going to happen, but that still didn't prepare her for the voice that this person had. 

"Okay, I am up," said Lise.

After that the person went out of the room and with him gone, Lise got herself dress for the day. That what she did and after that she realized that she was famished. So she made her way toward the Mess Hall of this place and she found out that the rest of the SG-1 was there as well.

"Hello, Lise," said Carter.

"Hey, Lise, how did you sleep?" Asked O'Neill.

"Pretty well, considering the fact that I slept in a impromptu bedroom. So what on the menu?" Asked Lise.

"Cereal," answered O'Neill.

"All right then," said Lise. After that she walk to where the cereal was being served and it didn't seem that she didn't get any special treatment in this place. She didn't mind because in her mind they were on the same side, but worked into different styles of defending the nation and even the world. 

"So what do you think about her?" Asked Carter.

"I can tell that she is a career woman that loves her job, but she dose not seem to have the arrogant attitude that most of the people that I met with before," answered O'Neill. "What about your?"

"The same, a genuine nice person, that has real interest in the technology that runs the Stargate," said Carter. "What about your, Teal'c?"

"She seems to be a honorable person that seems to care about her world and she seems to be distressed by the fact that she lost her partner in battle. I thought that your own warriors were the ones that were in your military," said Teal'c.

"No, there are others, Lise works in one of the two agencies who main task is to gather intelligence for the nation," answered O'Neill. 

"It must be a dangerous work," said Teal'c.

"Yes, it is, if she is caught in an enemy nation she can be shot as a spy without a trial. So as you see it takes a special type of person to do a job like that with that type of threat over their heads," said O'Neill.

"Much like how the Tok'ra work behind lines, they gather information behind enemies' lines. Just like them, their information can saves lives, but since they are humans, they do make mistakes and when they do people do die from it," added Carter. 

Hearing this Teal'c gain a sense of respect for her, while he hasn't seen her fight, he assumed that because of the type of job that she had she knew how to fight. 

Lise walked toward where SG-1 was at and while she didn't know if they would allow her to sit with them. It was a shot in the dark for her because these were the only people that she knew in this place. "Excess, me, but can I sit with you?"

"Sure, Lise," said O'Neill. 

This made Lise smile at little and it made her feel good that she wasn't totally alone in this place. Then everybody ate their breakfasts together. 

After breakfast Lise headed back to the room where the computer that she had sent the e-mail. She quickly logged onto the computer and the first thing that she did was to check her e-mail account. She found out that she had a bunch of other e-mails and Lise recognized then all. A majority of them were things that she knew that she could view later, there was one, the one with the UK address it was the one that she had to get to. She did. She opens up the e-mail and she found out that her contact was socked that SPECTRA were still around, but that was something that they had to get over with. He agreed to their first face to face meeting, but he would the one that would control their meeting and that was something that Lise expected to have happen. They told her that the next time that she should e-mail her was when she was in London, England. When and only when she did that, they would give her further instructions. Then he signed the e-mail with something that she recognized has their own personal trademark, seeing that Lise knew that this was the real person and not a person that was acting like them. This is good, because everything was falling into place for them. With this Lise would take this new information to Hammond and to her boss. 

Lise greeted Hammond in his office and she could see that O'Neill was there as well. 

"So it go," said Hammond.

"Yes, and he told me that I should e-mail them when I get to London, England. When I do, that is the only time when they will give me further instructions," said Lise.

"So when do we leave?" Asked O'Neill. 

"I can safely assume that Lise, would want to leave as soon as possible," said Hammond.

"Yes, you are correct about that, but we have to do this carefully. Either organization might have moles that are looking out for anybody that might move against then. I suggest that we use a scheduled flight that is leaving from here to London," said Lise.

"I have to agree with her. I would do the same thing, but the only question is how are we going to get into the airport and the plane with our side arms, without drawling any attention by the agents of these two organizations. I know that both of us are allowed to carry them, but if we used are real names, it might bring up a red flag," said O'Neill.

"Don't worry about it, I can set some things up," said Hammond.

"You can?" Asked Lise.

"I have some connections in our government and a few more markers that I can call up on. So, I suggest that both of you get ready for your trip," said Hammond. 

Both of them nodded their heads and with that O'Neill headed to get his things that he thought would be needed for this trip. Lise also jumped into action and the first thing that she did was to turn off the program that she almost forgot that she had on. She didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing to do, but she figure that this place was safe and that Hammond was a person that she could trust not to say anything about this. She knew this because he was the commander of this base and a project that only a few people in the United States knew about, he kept that project secret for almost three years. If somebody could do that, he could be trusted not do anything that would endanger her life or the live of her contact. 

"Thank you, now I need to speak to person that is charge in this area so that they can set a few things into motion," said Lise.

Hammond nodded his head at that and after that Lise walked out of the room. She continued to walk through the halls of this base, like she was here numerous times before, but in fact she wasn't. This was only the third time that she has been in this place, but she had a made a mental note to her that she should reminder how this place was like. Which was the reason why she navigated herself through this place with so much ease. 

She may her way to the elevator and in there she tapped the button that would take her to the ground floor of this base which was, Cheyenne Mountain facility in Colorado. She went up 28 level and during that she passed where NORAD and she knew that wasn't a place that she wasn't clear to go into. She went out of the elevator and started to walk out of the building, while she was doing that one of the security guards was about to stop her. Before he could do that she show him her CIA ID. With that the security guard that her through and after that she continued her way until she reach the outside of the base.

When she reach outside she could tell that the it was mid day and to confirm that she looked at her watch, she found out that she was correct with that. Feeling the warmth of the sunlight and seeing it as well, Lise was brought back to the summers of her childhood growing up in Southern New Jersey. She reminder swimming in pools and playing in them, that was a great time for her, times were so innocent for her and that the only thing that she had to worry about was her school grades. Now, she was all grown up and had more things to worry about, some of them were problems that she couldn't fix by actions, and there were some of them that she could. One of them was what she saw when she went off world for the first time. So she took out her cell phone and dialed up a pre programmed number. 

On the other side of the phone she heard the ringing and with that she knew that she the right job with this phone. After a couple of rings a person picked up and Lise recognized the voice that was on the other side. 

"Mark, it me, Lise, get me Summits as fast as you can. I need him to set some things up because there is situation that is starting to develop here. Tell him this, the faster that he gets things down the faster that I can correct the situation," said Lise.

"Will do," said Mark. "Can I ask where are you calling from?" 

Lise knew that Mark was a simple messager that worked in her office that she was based out of. That had little no knowledge of what truly went on in there. 

"I am calling from Cheyenne Mountain facility in Colorado and you don't need to know why. What you do need to know is that he to contact a Major Davis," answered Lise.

"Okay," said Mark.

"Thank you," said Lise. After that she disconnected with him. With that there were only two things that she could do right now, they were to go back down in the SGC and wait to for her boss to contact Major Davis. 

Quinn BeGale had a major headache and the only thing that he could do was put both of his hands on top of the place where the pain was coming from. When he was doing this he realized something; he was still alive and kicking. He thought that he was dead because twice a Zat gun hit him and he knew that meant depth, unless somebody had brought his dead body to the Goa'uld sarcophagus. Answering that question only made more unanswered question to pop up in his head, like why would they even consider healing him. He knew that the people in there were either the NID or SPECTRA and then he answers his own question himself. That they wanted him alive because they could connive him to work for them as a mole, but he knew that would never happen. That was because he was a loyal CIA agent that would never think of doing something like that and if that meant that he would die for his country that so be it and also he would never steal from anybody as well. The idea of doing something like that just sicken him to his very core. 

He heard a sound, like a door was opening up and he turned in the direction of where he thought the sound was being heard. He saw that he was right, there was a door that was opening up for him and the introduction of the light to his light starved eyes forced him to turn away from the source of the light. 

"Are you Quinn BeGale of the CIA?" Asked a voice that had a European accent to it. He couldn't quite place what country this guy was from. 

"Yes," answered Quinn.

"Good, I see that you aren't as stubborn as most Americans that I can across," said the person.

Quinn didn't say anything to that. He did this to keep this guy talking and find out more about this guy without revealing too much about himself that this guy already knew about him. Quinn already knew that this guy knew who he was, and what his job was, but that seem to be the limit to all of the information that he had on him.

"I can safely assume that you know of our organization?" He asked.

"Yes, I do," answered Quinn. 

"So, you know that if I wanted your dead, I would of let your body on the ground next to the Stargate. I think I can use you, you have skills that I might need, so I an asking you to join us," he said.

Quinn didn't even have to think about it, he knew the answer to the question. "No. I not a traitor to my nation and if you have a person that is with the NID, I won't join you either. I don't like the idea of stealing for my own benefit."

"I told you this won't work," said another voice. This voice was different from the other and it only took a few seconds for Quinn to recognize the echo that was within the voice. He knew that this person was a Goa'uld. "It is time for my plan." 

"As you wish," the first person, then he walked away from him.

"You see, human we will have on our self if you wanted to or not," said the Goa'uld. After that he walked out of the room. 

Hearing that, Quinn knew what was about to happen to him. He was about to have a Goa'uld parasite to be put into him and the thing would take complete control of his body, but not his mind. He would still be around, watching himself do things that he would never do and not have the power to stop it. With that he brought out the chain that was around his neck and on the chain there was a picture charm that contained a picture of both him and Lise smiling at happier times in their lives. Seeing that and knowing that the next time that both of them would see each other they would be on opposite sides. So he closes the picture charm, clasped it, and then he place the thing close to his heart. 

"God forgive for what I am about to do," said Quinn. 

Then he snapped the chain from his neck and put it on the floor of his prison cell. With that two more people that look like to be the muscle in this operation forcefully took him from his place. 


	3. Prepartions and the Trip

****

Legal Notices: Stargate SG-1, people, events, and places are copyrighted to MGM Worldwide Television Inc. James Bond and all people and event that are related to him are copyrighted to Ian Fleming and United Artists. Any another people that are in this story whom names you don't recognized are my own creation. 

****

History: Since I am dealing with three different universes, I have to set up the timeline of each universe when this story takes places. With Stargate SG-1 in takes place in the third season only a couple of weeks after the events that took place in the episode _Watergate_. Now with James Bond, this story takes place between the movies, _The World is not Enough _and _Die Another Day_. 

Gate Under Fire

Chapter 3 – Preparations and the Trip

Both Lise and O'Neill had packed their bags with all of the things that they knew that they needed for the trip. After that the two of them walked out of the base and outside of the base they picked up a ride with one of the jeeps. While O'Neill was used to this type of transportation, Lise wasn't used to it. She knew that she couldn't nit-pick about it because it was better than nothing, that it also could be worst than this. She could be walking to the their location. While that was something that didn't phased her, she didn't like the idea of doing it. So she took the thing in stride and accepted the ride. 

A couple minutes into the trip, Lise made the choice to break the ice and strike up a conversation between the person that she was going to be spending some time with, to get to know the person. To find out how this person ticked, so that she wouldn't have any surprises come down the line when they were involved in a combat situation. 

"So, Jack, do you have any family?" Asked Lise.

"I did, a son," answered Jack. 

Lise could tell that something had happen to him and she didn't want to touch that subject. She had to do this because she knew that she needed to know all about him before they went into battle. "What happen to him?"

"He accidentally shot himself with my own gun," answered O'Neill.

Lise felt sick to her stomach for asking the question about him, but it had to be done. That didn't lessen the feeling about this, while she never had either a son or a daughter herself. She felt like something like that was an unnecessary risk for her to have also she felt like she wouldn't have the time for a family with the type of job that she had. That had strange hours and jetting off to exotic locations with no clear time when she would be back. So the pain that a father or a mother felt when their was killed before they were, was something that she couldn't feel for. That didn't mean that she didn't feel compassion for him and how horrible he felt when he had to bury his own son before his time. Despite the fact that she did lose a family member a couple of years ago.

Then she hopped that this didn't happen when he was on duty in the SCG, which would make it even more worst of him.

"I hope that it didn't happen while your were station here?" Asked Lise.

"No, it happen before the Stargate Program, in fact that it happen a couple mouths before first mission that involved the Stargate," answered O'Neill.

"Well, at least it didn't happen when you were away," said Lise, trying to be caring for him. She realized that it didn't come off like that. "I sorry about that, it come off the way that I wanted to."

"I wasn't offended by that, I have come to terms about what had happen. I know that you were trying to see the sliver lining in the cloud," said O'Neill.

"Yes, I was, if I cause you any harm, I am sorry about that," said Lise.

"You didn't, what about you? Do you have any family?" Asked O'Neill.

"My own, no, I never marry, I feel that marriage isn't for me with the type of job that I have right now. Now, I had a brother and two other sisters, my brother died when was ten via a freak accident. My other sister is a doctor and my other sister die in the Oklahoma City Bombing. Which is the reason why I chanced my field in the CIA, I asked to join the CIU section of the agency," answered Lise.

Seconds after that Lise's cell phone ringed and with that she picked the thing up. She found out that it was her boss on the other end of the phone, she could tell that he wasn't happy that she had called him. Lise took the verbal abuse on the chin and when it was over with Lise told them the reason why she wanted him. When she told him the reason behind her call, his abrasive attitude toward her chance dramatically. 

"Are you serious about this?" Asked Summits.

"Yes, I am. I saw it with my own two eyes," answered Lise.

"All right then, where are you heading?" Asked Summits.

Lise took the phone away from her ear and she put her hand on to speaker. "Jack, where are we going to?"

"Colorado Springs, there we are going to transfer to another car, from there we will head to Denver International," answered O'Neill.

"Thank you," said Lise. After that she relay the same information that Jack give to her to her boss. 

"All right then, I will send Mason there and he will have the stuff that you requested," said Summits. "Be careful, reminder this group that you are talking about is dangerous."

"I know, and I will," said Lise.

"Okay, then. Bye," said Summits. 

After that Lise ended the call and then put the cell phone back on her belt. 

"Who was that?" Asked O'Neill.

"My boss, he just told me that the things that I requested for are coming. He sent another person to meet up at Denver International," answered Lise.

"Good," said O'Neill. 

"Now the only thing to do right now is to sit back and enjoy the ride," said Lise. 

"So, who you think will win the World Series is year?" Asked O'Neill.

Knowing that O'Neill was about to use small talk to full this void of time between the two of them, Lise did a little chuckle at O'Neill's joke. She also knew that this might be the only time that she would be allow to have a little fun at what she was doing. That she takes the time to enjoy it because it might come to her in a long time. 

"Jack, it isn't Spring Training yet," said Lise.

"That dosen't mean anything," said O'Neill. 

Lise and O'Neill made their way to Colorado Springs and since this city was close to a military base seeing a military jeep driving down the streets of this city wasn't out of the norm. So while it did draw some attention by some people, but for long. The people that live and worked in this place went back to their normal routine of how they ran their lives. 

The jeep that contained O'Neill, Lise, and the driver of the vehicle headed to a warehouse that was at the end of a street that had houses that were falling apart. The street also had a good number of abandoned cars that were parked on the streets. When Lise and O'Neill saw this they both gather that Hammond contacts had some decent knowledge on how to conceal things from view. 

Both Lise and O'Neill got out of the jeep, Lise headed toward the warehouse that they were parked next to. 

"No, there," said the person that was driving the, then he pointed to one of the cars that was on the street. 

With that the two of them looked and could see that there was a new green Ford Taurus in that mess, the only thing that made it undesirable was the fact that it needed to be washed. When the two of them took a closer look at the car could see that it was white license plate with the blue text.

"Man, I have to credit Hammond for setting all of this up," said O'Neill.

"Yeah, I can image all of the markers that he had to pull out for this one," said Lise.

"Sirs," said the driver.

Both Lise and O'Neill turned their heads in the direction of the driver. They could see that he had the keys to the car. With that, Lise took the keys away from the driver.

"Thank you," said Lise. "Now, I am driving."

O'Neill just rolled his eyes at this, but he accepted it. At first he found out that Lise Farkas was a good driver that didn't do anything that would cause him to lose his stomach so O'Neill started to relax and enjoy the trip that he was going on. O'Neill looked at the scenery that the two of them were passing through and it reminder him of the places that he went to when he was growing up in Chicago. 

The Sunday style of driving that O'Neill was enjoying was soon short-lived and this was because they entered the highway. It seemed that Lise's attitude to this also seems to change as well and O'Neill wanted to know why she was acting like this. 

"Lise what up?" Asked O'Neill.

"We got ourselves a tail," answered Lise. "Look in the mirror."

O'Neill did that and he could see what she was talking about. He could see that there was a blue sedan that was compete with tinted windows. Now seeing another car behind them wasn't out of the normal and this was because they were on a major highway heading toward the airport. That made this place a major thoroughfare where a lot of people would travel on to get to the airport and destinations beyond. It was the fact that this car was purposely keeping their distance behind the two of them, while other cars were passing them. 

"Yes, I see," said O'Neill.

"Okay, then, Jack are you ready?" Asked Lise.

"For what?" Asked O'Neill. Before Lise could answer his question he took a look at Lise's face and he could tell that she was up to something to remove this tail. "Oh, no."

"Fasten your seat belt, and hold on, Jack," warned Lise. 

O'Neill listens to her and before he braces himself from what Lise was about to do to the car, she did it. She slammed down on the brakes of the car and seconds after that the car that was following them hit the back of their car. O'Neill and Lise felt the jot of being hit and after that Lise gunned the engine of the car, with that the two of them shot off like a bullet being fired by a gun. 

"You are crazy!" Yelled O'Neill.

"Hey, Jack, there are two things that you have to be in my job, you can be either crazy or dead, I prefer to be crazy over being dead," said Lise while she was looking over her shoulder to see if the car had survived its impact with their car. She could see that it still didn't moved from its spot. "I think that you also would prefer to be crazy rather than be dead?" 

"What I would prefer is that you warm me when you do something like that in the future!" Shouted O'Neill.

"Will do," said Lise. 

O'Neill closed his eyes at this, he knew from this point onward that this trip was going to be a long one. That the only thing that he could do was just ride this out as long as he could. He had a funny feeling that this day was going to be a long and he knew that he was going to have a lot more days that were going to be long for him. The only thing that he had to do was just wait it out and see what would come of it. 

That what O'Neill did, he listened to the music that was on the car stereo and while he was doing that he returned back to what he did before all of this happen. He looked back at the scenery that they were passing, but as they drew closer to Denver, the forest of trees turned into a forest of skyscrapers. With that both O'Neill and Lise knew that Denver International Airport would be only a couple of minutes down the road. That what happen, they found the exit that would take them to the parking lot of the airport. 

A state trooper cop car stopped at the sight where the chasing car had crashed. The trooper in the cop car could see that this car had sustained some damage to its front end. He also could see that there were some people came out of the car and were inspecting the damage that was caused when they slammed into the back of Lise's car. 

So the state trooper stopped his police car and got out of the car to see how these people were. As he walked closer to them he could see that the people were outside of the car became aware of his present and because of that they reacted to him by standing to attention. When he did that he could see that they were all dress in very tasteful clothing, and the only thing that was out of the normal, was the tattoos that were on the foreheads of some of the people. Being a vet of force, he had seen it all, so he looked the other way these people. 

"Hello, I can see that you got yourself involved in a little fender bender," said the officer.

The people that were outside of the car seem to hear him, but they didn't react to his statement and the trooper was about to say the same thing. A person that wasn't as muscular as the people that were around him and it look like that he was the smart person out of this group stopped him. Which could mean that he could understand what he was saying to him. The trooper was correct about this and he knew this because the person started to walk up to him.

"Can you forgive my friends, English is a second language to them, one that they are still learning how to speak," said the leader who was speaking with an Austrian accent. "So, how can I help you, officer."

"I said, that it look like that you got yourself a little fender bender," said the trooper.

"Yes, it appears to be correct," he said. 

"I got out of my car to see if you all right and appears that the car that has hit you, has fled the scene. Can you describe the car that hit you," said the officer.

"No, I know that it was a hit and run, but as you can see no of us are hurt. I think that this country's police officers should spend more of their time on issues that are more important to this country, than a simple hit and run accident," said the person.

This impressed the officer, but he knew that he had a job to do. "I sorry, but it my job." 

The man lower his eyes at this, this wasn't going the way that he wanted to. He wanted to get out of this as fast as he could without any of the local government getting in their way. He knew that the people that were in that car were getting further and further away from them, the more time that he spent on this simple underling, the less time that they could spend on them. 

"So, do I," he said and after that he brought his hand out of the shadow of his own body. When he did that he showed to everybody that he had Ribbon Device in his hand and he was using it on the Trooper. While he was doing that, the eyes on this person glowed white, a clear sign to anybody that knew, that this person was a Goa'uld. 

While this Goa'uld wanted to killed this Trooper for interfering with his plan, but he had to resist the urge to do so and this was because he had order not to kill anybody expect the intended target. If that wasn't a good enough reason for him not to kill this human, there was another good reason, his master didn't want to drawn attention that they were on Earth despite the best effort of the humans that ran the SCG. So used a lesser amount of energy from the weapon that would stun the human, but not kill him. 

"You never saw us, you never saw this car," said the Goa'uld in the normal deep voice. 

Then as soon as the Goa'uld started to used the Ribbon Device, he stopped using it. When he did that the trooper that he put this weapon on him, he fell on the ground, stunned, but not dead. After that the Goa'uld spoke in his native language and the people that were around him listen to him without asking any questions to it. 

The people that were around him listen to him because there were Jaffa, to him this Goa'uld was a God to them, a person that could do anything and everything that they wanted. This Goa'uld like many of his species, enjoy the power that he had over these people. Another reason why these people were listen to him without question, was the fact that this Goa'uld was an Ashrak, a Goa'uld assassin and he was one of the very best at his job. He was best at his job because he stuck to his mission, he didn't let things get his way, and he also didn't kill people that he would happen to come across while on his mission. He did this because it would draw attention to him and attention was something that could get him killed. He knew this because he heard reports that the Ashrak that was sent to the Tau'ri's home world, didn't come back from his mission, so he was assumed that he was killed while on his mission. This Goa'uld Ashrak wouldn't let that happen him, he would achieve his goal and kill his intended target. 

Lise and O'Neill parked the car in one of the most distance parking lots that were in Denver International Airport. Lise knew that she could park anywhere in this place because she was CIA, but she didn't want to drawn any attention that she was here. Knowing that there were people out there that wanted her out of the picture, the less attention that she could drawn to herself the better. Dressing in normal street clothes for the both of them was good as well, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. So all of her senses plus her training, but on her high alert, they told her to keep a look out at anything no matter how small it might seem to a normal person. While she felt a little uneasy about doing this on this inside, on the outside, her body reminded placid, almost like nothing was bothering her. 

She looked at Jack O'Neill and he seem on the outside not to be affected by what they went through on the highway, but assumed that was also because of the training that he went through that thought him to be as calm as a he could. She had a funny feeling that he was feeling the same things that she was feeling as well. Even if the two of them shared the same type of feelings about the place that they were at, both of them knew that they couldn't betray their outward appearance that nothing was affecting them. So the two of them made their way through the parking lot until Lise spotted a person that looked like they were looking for another person. He was next to car, and the car had US Government plates on the car. 

Lise thought that this might be Mason, the agent that her boss told her to meet on this place, but she had to be sure about this. So she had to be cautious with this and so she move closer to this person, but with a gate in her walk that stated that she was ready for anything. 

"Excess me," said Lise in a stern voice.

The person that Lise thought that was Mason jumped a little at the sound of her voice. He turned around to see who had talked to him, and he saw that it was Lise Farkas, a fellow agent of the CIA. "Dam it, Lise! What the hell are you trying to do to me? Give me a heart attack?!" Then he started to look around and he could see that there was some damage to backbend of the car. "Lise, what did you do?" 

"No, I had to be sure that you where who I thought you were. I had a trail and it needed to be cut, and when we are done here, I think that you should contact Summits about that," answered Lise.

"While, I am? I will do," said Mason.

"Yes, you are," answered Lise.

"Good, how we got that squared away. I can assume that you know the reason why I am here?" Asked Mason.

"Yes, we do," said O'Neill.

"Ah, I you must be Colonel Jack O'Neill, I am Trace Mason," said Mason. 

O'Neill just nodded his head at this. 

"Okay, I here to give you the appropriate instructions about your mission to England," said Mason. After that he brought out a briefcase and he open by it up. Then he brought out two envelopes for both Lisa and O'Neill, he handed to both of them. "Right then, Lisa you are going under the cover as a competitor in a Marital Art Weapons Tournament." While he was doing that, Lisa was putting the envelope in her coat's inside pocket. 

"Makes sense, I do have a Marital Arts background," said Lise.

"Now, you O'Neill, you are going as her Coach," said Mason.

"What? No, I have no background in that, the only thing that I know is what I seen in the TV and films," said O'Neill.

"C'mon, Jack, fudge a little with it, whenever I am about to do my thing, tell me to put my heart and soul into it. When I screw up, just tell me to shake it off and not let it affect me," said Lise.

"Sounds good to me," said Mason.

O'Neill was about to protest about this. 

"You are out-number, Jack," said Lise. "Trace, where are the weapons that I am going to this used in this Tournament."

"Right here," said Mason. Then he pulls out yet another box and like before he open up the box. In there she saw what her weapons would be. They were a pair of Sai Blades that appeared to be brand new and they had a little bit of an Egyptian style to it. The handle and the two other smaller spikes on the weapon had a golden color it, while the center spike was sliver in color. The handle itself had a little bit of artwork, in the style of a Japanese dragon and in the claw of the dragon there was a blue bead. 

Lise picked one of the Sai Blades up and when she did she noticed that the weapon was extremely light. With that she twisted the weapon around on her hand and when she did that she found out that this Sai Blade was a good blade.

"Pretty good blade, what is made out of?" Asked Lise.

"It made out of a titanium-naquaada alloy, making it strongest alloy on Earth. Believe me, we did everything that we could to break these weapons and nothing, not even a Jaffa Staff weapon's blast could even damage the weapon, also they can cut through even the thickest of armor," started Mason.

Lise picked up one of the Sai Blades and through it a target and that target was a lamppost. The Sai Blade cut through the metal like a hot knife through butter.

"Cool," said O'Neill that tried to hide the fact that he was drooling over this weapon. 

"Also both blades have a two way transmitter in them," answered Mason.

"Where?" Asked Lise.

"The blue bead in which the dragon is holding," said Mason. Then he demonstrated the extra ably of Sai Blades and he did this by pressing the blue bead.

"Go and try it out," said Mason.

Lise took the Sai Blade out of the hands of Mason and begin to speak into the weapon. "Testing, 1, 2, 3. Is this thing on?" 

"Yes it is," answered Mason. 

Both Lise and O'Neill turned their attention to the direction of Mason. They could see that he was talking into a pin that was in his hand. They could see that the pin was some Martial Art Symbol. 

"I can guess that is the other one," said O'Neill.

"You are correct," said Mason. 

"Sweet. I just have two questions where did you get the naquaada, and can I have one these for my birthday?" Asked O'Neill.

"The majority of the naquaada that we use has been salvage from the two Pyramid Ships that crashed to Earth almost two years ago, while Jack, I have to contact my boss on that part, so I don't know for sure," answered Mason. 

"No harm in trying," said O'Neill

"Trace, where are my gauntlets?" Asked Lise.

"Oh, yeah, here," said Mason. He pointed to them and she could see that they were also golden in color. 

"Why do you need them?" Asked O'Neill.

Lise took them out of the box that contained the Sai Blades and she tested them out. She found out that they were a perfect fit for her arms. "For protection, early in Sai Blade fighting, many competitors were killed when the blades on the weapon cut the veins in their wrists. I can assume that these are a custom job," said Lise.

"Oh, yes, plus with an added bonus, here," said Mason. He pressed a button, that if it weren't for Mason, she wouldn't have known about it. When he did that, she saw that the Sai Blade that she through into the lamppost started to jiggle and them it became lose. Then it started to fly back in the direction of Lise, Mason, and O'Neill, working on strict gut feeling, Lise caught the weapon before it had a chance to impale somebody. 

"Whoa!" Shouted O'Neill. 

"Trace, what the hell was that all about?! You almost got one of us killed!" Said Lise that was trying her hardest not to blow up on him for doing that to her. 

"Not with you around. As you can see you gantlet can recall any of your Sai Blades and it dose it by the fact that there is a small computer that has one function and that is to recall any of the two blades," said Mason.

"I can assume that the transmitter that we can talk over doubles for the receiver to bring these weapons back," said Lise. After that she put both gantlets and the pair of Sai Blades back into the box, then she closes it. 

"Yes, I am almost forgot, catch," said Mason. He tosses her a pair of car keys. Lise also pocketed them as well. 

"You will get your car when you get to England and the instructions on how to do that are contained within the envelope that I give to your," said Mason.

"Trace, why is the CIA issuing me a car?" Asked Lise.

"You never know when you are going to need one. Reminder the Boy Scott's Motto," said Mason.

"'Always be prepared'," quoted Lise.

"See," said Mason. Then he went into his car and left O'Neill and Lise to head off to the terminal with their entire luggage. Luckily for them Denver Airport had a shuttle that would take them to the terminal despite the huge amount of baggage that they were carrying. 

The trip to parking lot to the terminal was pretty much uneventful, with the normal amount of people, which included men, women, and children. Themselves ran the entire spectrum of men and women that were going to airport to catch a flight because of business, while others were going to airport because they were going on vacation. None of them looked to out of place for her and went the same for O'Neill.

With that Lise monition to O'Neill to the packages that Mason give to them. O'Neill gives her "are you sure" look, and Lise nodded her head to O'Neill. Guessing that if she thought that if she thought that it was safe for them to look what was inside of these packages. Both of them found out that inside of their envelopes. They found that it contained their tickets, their passports, and their passes. Both O'Neill and Lise looked at the pictures that they used for the passports, they found out that their horrible. Making these fake passports look so real, that only a real expect in this field would be able to tell if they were real or not. 

__

Good work thought Lise.

"Lise, it look like that we are going to take the Concord after we head to JFK, from Denver International," said O'Neill.

"Makes sense," said Lise. "Now the only thing that we should do, is sit back and enjoy the ride." 

O'Neill nodded his head improvement, he agree to the two flights that they were going to take. He would of done the same because he knew like so many other people that the Concord was the fastest airplane in the world, but there were only a few airports in the world that could accommodate the plane. He also knew just like Lise that the only thing that they could do right now was to sit back and the driver of this shuttle takes them to the terminal. That what happen for the two of them and the rest of the other people that were riding on this shuttle bus. 

With that everybody filed out of the bus with their belongings and every since the World Trade Center Bombing curb-side check in wasn't allowed, which meant that they would have to directly into the terminal. When they did that they could see that there was a line that seem to stretch as far as the eye could see. O'Neill thought that since they arrive early in the Morning that the line wouldn't be as bad as it would normally be. He thought wrong about that and now they would have to wait just like the rest of the other people that were in this line. 

In the long run, both of them made it to the end of the line and they had no problem with the weapon that was in the black case. This was because they had a pass that told the gate agent that she was permitted to bring them along, the agent accepted the pass, but with an exception, the box that contained the weapons was the fact that she couldn't have them as carry on. Lise understood that and so she allowed the box to be transferred into the Cargo hold and that went the same for the other bags. The only thing that she left to be her carry on, was the bag that contained her laptop. O'Neill agreed to let all of his bags to put into the Cargo Hold. 

Then the two of them headed to a place to sit down and wait for the announcement that their flight was boarding. Knowing that this could take a long time, Lise sat down at one of the chairs and then she pulled out a book. 

O'Neill noticed this and he wanted to know what she was reading. "What'ya reading there?"

"_Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_, did you know that they are going to make a live action feature film of this book, including _The Return of the King_, and _The Fellowship of the Ring_. That is the reason why I am reading these books," answered Lise. "I don't know the exact time when they are going to be release. Do you read?"

"No, I not a reader, I prefer to go to the movies, when I do have a chance to, plus I not a real big fan of those types of movies, " answered O'Neill. "Most of time, I don't have a chance to go and see a movie, you know with the type of job that I have right now."

"Yes, I know, you forget I work for the same government that you work for," said Lise.

"True," said O'Neill.

Lise turned around page of her book and she found out that it was the last page of the chapter that she was reading, making this the perfect place to stop reading the book for now and pick up later when she had the chance to do so. Lise didn't do that, she continued on reading despite the fact that O'Neill was standing over her and while this was one of her pet peeves, she paid no attention to it, she just let the thing rolled down her back like water on duck's feathers. That didn't mean that she had to like it and she didn't like it, but she kept her cool, which was because O'Neill was a person that she was working with. Since this was the first time that she was working with him she didn't want to give him the wrong impression about her. 

The longer that he stayed there, the more annoyed that Lise became, until there was a point that she couldn't take it anymore. She knew that she had to confront him on this part, but she had to be careful about this, she didn't want to give O'Neill the impression that she could snap at the littlest things. 

"Jack, can you please stop doing that, looking over my shoulder like a hawk. I know that you are worry about me, but I can hold my own whenever the situation arises," said Lise.

"Oh, I sorry about that," said O'Neill. Then he turned his attention away from her and what was going on in the terminal around them. 

Seeing that Lise went back to reading her book, but as soon as she did that O'Neill started to look back at what Lise was doing. While he didn't want to, he couldn't help it, Lise was an attractive woman, compounded with the fact that she had the ably to take down a normal men without breaking a sweat, she reminded him of Sam. But because of the US Air Force regulations, that strictly forbid O'Neill and Sam from having a relationship outside of the current one that they have right now, he knew that he would never had a shot of going out with her. So the next logical step was to look for another person that was outside of the Military, but because of his job that was nearly impossible to do so. So when Lise Farkas can into the SCG, couldn't help himself being drawled to her for the same reasons that had drawn him to his ex-wife, and Sam. O'Neill hopped that Lise wouldn't notice what he was doing to her.

Unfortunately, Lise did notice what O'Neill was doing to her, she could see that he was looking at her, not in a professional way, but with sexual innuendo to it. Most women of her age would enjoy this and Lise was no different from a normal women, she also enjoy it as well because it was the first time that a man looked at her in that way. If she wasn't doing her job and O'Neill was a causal meeting, she would string O'Neill a little longer, but this wasn't so. She was on the job and O'Neill was her current partner, plus she was the type of person that tried not to mixed business with pleasure.

So, Lise put her book down. "Jack," she started with. 

"Yes," said O'Neill.

"I know that you fine me attractive," said Lise bluntly.

O'Neill was completely caught off guard my Lise's frank statement, so much that he try to rebut it, but found out that the only thing that he could manage to get out were fragments of sounds that Lise knew were his attempt to make words. 

"Jack, I am flatter by this, but you forget, the two of us are here for a reason," said Lise.

"I know, and I wasn't look at you like that," said O'Neill that now gain control over his voice. 

"Jack, don't deny it, I know the look and you had that look. As I stated before, I am flatter by this, but we can't have this. We are going a flight that is going to five to six hours in a very tight space and we have to be clear about this," said Lise.

"Clear on what?" Asked O'Neill. 

"That we are here for a mission, nothing more and nothing less. Do you understand that?" Asked Lise.

"Yes, I do," started O'Neill.

"Good, I don't need a man that I am working with to drool all over me," said Lise.

With that O'Neill went back to the activity that was going on around them in the Airport Terminal and he could see that there were some more people that were filing in the same spot that they were at. Lise went back to reading her book. 

"And yes, Lise, I do find you attractive, but not because of your looks, but because of the fact that you could easily take down normal people without breaking a sweet," said O'Neill.

"Thank you," said Lise.

Then both of them heard the announcement that they wanted to hear that their flight was boarding. So the two of them got up from their seats and went to the line. Lise nor O'Neill were worry about the fact that both of them were carrying their side arms, because she knew that her boss had called ahead about the two of them. Lise found out that she was correct about that and they had no problem with the screeners. Then the two of them walked on the bridge that connected the airplane and the terminal. With that both Lise and O'Neill found their seats on the plane, they found out that they had seats next to each other.

"I getting the window seat," said O'Neill.

"Fine, I prefer the other seat anyway," said Lise.

With that straighten away, Lise and O'Neill sat down in the seats that they wanted. When they did that they found out that the seats that they were sitting in won't to comfortable, but it was bearable for them. Now the only thing that they could do was to sit back and wait for the airplane to take off. It did. 

Trace Mason was driving his car down the on-ramp that was going to take him backs to the highway. While doing that Trace pull out his cell-phone and use the spell dial function that was on his cell phone, unlike Lise that just hit the messager, Trace hit Lise's boss directly. 

"Yes, what is it?" Asked Summits.

"Sir, I just make contact," answered Mason.

Summits knew what this code meant. "Good. Is there anything else that you would like to speak to me about?"

"Yes, she mention that she had a trail, that she had to cut it before they meet up with me," answered Mason.

Summits knew that wasn't good. "Okay, thank you."

"So what do you want me to do?" Asked Mason.

"I don't want _you_ do anything, the only thing that I want you to do, is to get back here as fast as you can. The more that you are out there, the more you are expose," said Summits. 

"Will do. Bye," said Mason. 

This wasn't what he wanted to hear and because of that he felt the begins of a headache. So he put his head into his hands. As soon as he did that a female hand went across his neck. 

"Don't worry, that is a small mishap, something that can be look over," said a female voice.

"So we shouldn't worry?" Asked Summits.

"No, not yet. These people are best not because of luck, but because they just don't let a small thing like this stop them," answered the female voice. 

Summits lifted his head out of his hands, when he did that he could see the female hand on his neck. It was a nice surprise to see her and because of that Summits kiss the hand. "Good." 


End file.
